ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 1/14/15
Episode 2 1/14/15 takes place in Seymour High School Main Gym, and is a big event of it. Match Card Dragonforce Wreslting Live show Januray 14th 2015 Seymour High School (Main Gym) Match 1 Tyler Youngblood vs. Matt Sydal Match 2 Tag Team Tennessee Pride vs. Jason and Joseph Walker Match 3 Dragonforce World Junior Heavyweight Championship Match Ace Walker vs. Drew Galloway Match 4 Debut Steve Owens vs. Prince Devitt Match 5 Jessica Pink vs. Rachel Fox Match 6 Tag Team Match Number one contender for the Dragonforce World Tag Team Championship belts ReDRagon vs. Storm Strikers Match 7 Main Event Hydro vs. Adam Cole Match Results Dragonforce Wreslting Live show Januray 14th 2015 Seymour High School (Main Gym) Burn it to the ground plays as the camera shows the fans cheering and hollering as the camera goes to the commentating booth as Kevin Kelly and Steve Corino begins to speak. Kevin Kelly: Welcome to Dragonforce Wrestling after our first episode we're now on our second episode as we open up with the Dragonforce World Heavyweight Champion Bobby Lashley in the ring already. Steve Corino: This isn't looking good. *Bobby Lashley in the ring hold his world title as the fans boo him and chant you suck 5xs as he has a mic and starts to speak. Bobby Lashley: As you all may know that I AM THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINIONS, I faced Tyler Youngblood in our debut Episode and I lost to him I SHOULDN'T OF LOST TO HIM I AM THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION AND I WANT THAT LOST GONE FROM THE RECORD BOOKS. *Then Owner Johnny Walker comes out as he is at the ramp looking at Lashley. Johnny Walker: Lashley you are the world Champion and you did lose to Youngblood and that will not be taken off the record books, however seeing how you're not on the match card I've been talking to my buddies in New Japan Pro Wrestling and Doc Gallows wants to challenge you for the World title and since you want to prove to the world that you are the heavyweight Champion this is your chance good luck and if your the Champion still well our first Pay-Per-View Glory By Honor you will take on Tyler Youngblood for the World Heavyweight Championship in a Ladder Match. *Lashley screams and shouts about what the owner had told him. Kevin Kelly: Whoa that's a blockbuster announcement from the owner Johnny Walker isn't it Steve. Steve Corino: I think that Youngblood shouldn't get a title shot at all cause Lashley was screwed out of the match. *Kevin Kelly shakes his head about Steve acting like a jerk. Kevin Kelly: Anyway we open up with our first match Tyler Youngblood taking out Matt Sydal who last week got a victory via DQ against Hydro, when my partner Steve nailed him with Brass Knuckles. *Mama gonna Knock you out hits at Youngblood comes out through the crowd high fiving the fans and gets into the ring and poses as Streamers fly into the ring. Justin Roberts: From The Windy City weighing in at 185lbs TYLEEEEERRRRRR YOUNGBLLLLLOOOOODDDDD. Kevin Kelly: Tyler Youngblood is on a roll after his victory over the World Champion Lashley, and now he's looking to continue his wave of momentum, by defeating Matt Sydal. Steve Corino: Youngblood didn't deserve that win over the Champion not to mention the Owner Johnny Walker sending our Champion to New Japan Pro Wrestling to defend the world title against Doc Gallows who is a nobody. Kevin Kelly: Oh Shut up Steve cause I am getting tired of you bashing Youngblood. *Born to Fly hits as Matt Sydal comes out and the crowd erupts in a massive pop as he comes out to the ring and he gets into the ring and streamers fly. Justin Roberts: From St. Louis Missouri weighing in at 185lbs MAATTTT SYYYYDDDALLLLL. Kevin Kelly: Matt Sydal hoping to come up with a win after being screwed out of showing his skills off last week cause of my partner Steve hitting Hydro with brass knuckles. *Steve shakes his head and ingores Kevin Kelly. (Bell rings) Kevin Kelly: And they show the code of honor as the match begins as the two lock up and Tyler shows off his techinical skills,as Matt looks at him and trying to stay cool, and he and Youngblood once again lock up and Matt shows off some of his Techinical skills as well and Tyler is smiling and they shake hands again. Steve Corino: I'm tired of them having this Code of Honor thing this is a match they shouldn't be shaking hands they should be beating the hell out of each other, instead of shaking hands Tyler should knock him down and beat him. (Kevin Kelly shakes his head about the comments from Steve) Kevin Kelly: Matt Sydal hits Youngblood with forearm shots, but Youngblood kicks him in the gut and then Irish whips him into the corner OH Sydal hits Youngblood with a kick and hits a moonsault and goes for the pin 1 2 no he kicks out at 2 1/2. Steve Corino: This isn't right that should of been three not two the Ref is blind as a damn bat. (Bobby Lashley runs into the ring and nails Matt Sydal with the Championship and the Ref rings the bell resulting in a DQ) Kevin Kelly: What the hell is Lashley doing here he's suppose to be on the flight to Japan to defend his Championship title. Steve Corino: He's doing what he came to do and that's make a statement and OH WHAT A SPEAR FROM LASHLEY. (Lashley stands over Youngblood as he raises his Heavyweight title) (Commerical Break) (Ring Side) Kevin Kelly: And we're back after that display of unsportmenship by the World Champion Bobby Lashley Tyler Youngblood and Matt Sydal were both laid out and now we move to our next match, its Tennessee Pride vs. Jason and Joseph Walker after they lost to Beer Money thanks to ReDRagon both Matt Raby and Tristen Ramsey are looking to prove to ReDRagon that they are the best Tag Team in Wrestling today. The music hits for the MSW and SWF World Tag Team Champions Matt Raby and Tristen Ramsey as the fans erupt in a huge pop and Justin Roberts starts to speak. Justin Roberts: Introducing first at a combine weight of 360lbs the team of Tristen Ramsey and the Rabid Pitbull Matt Raby TENNESSEE PRIDDDEEEEEE. Kevin Kelly: Tennessee Pride looking for a victory after being robbed of one in our debut show by Kyle O'Riley and Bobby Fish who are pissed off about not being in the first show of SWF. Steve Corino: Kevin Kelly do you ever shut up? *Kevin Kelly rolls his eyes at Steve Corino. Kevin Kelly: Tennessee Pride are the current MSW Tag Team Champions as well as the SWF World Tag Team Champions, as the get set for action here tonight against two of the best tag team wrestlers to be born. Burn in my Light hits as both Jason and Joseph Walker come out of the curtain and the fans erupt in boos as they get into the ring and stare down Matt Raby and Tristen Ramsey as Justin Roberts introduces them. Justin Roberts: From Richmond, Virginia at a combine weigh of 362lbs Jason and Joseph the WALLLKKKEERSSSS. Kevin Kelly: And now its time to get ready for this Tag Team match. Steve Corino: Jason and Matt start first and they get into the ring and Jason throws Matt down as he flexes his muscles that's it show those backyard Wrestlers what real Wrestling is all about Jason. Kevin Kelly: Oh will you stop most of the Wrestlers in this Business are from the Backyard Wrestling like the Hardy Boyz, Backyard Wrestlers may not have alot of experience in the Wrestling but they know how to get it done in a ring, Matt kicks Jason in the stomach and starts battling back hard chops OH WHAT A SUPLEX FROM JASON. *Steve is jumping for joy as Jason is beating the hell out of Matt. Steve Corino: Yes that's a great Job Jason. Kevin Kelly: He's going for the pin 1 2 no he kicks out at 2 1/2. Steve Corino: Jason is getting mad at the Ref, What is this is Matt making a comeback quickly as Jason is reeling back no come on Jason fight back Come on. Kevin Kelly: Matt makes a tag to Tristen as he rolls out of the ring and Tristen is fired up and he knocks Jason down and hits a forearm shot onto Joseph who falls from the Apron. Steve Corino: This isn't right. Then ReDragon comes down to the ring and jumps the Tag team champions and causes a DQ. Steve Owens vs. Prince Devitt (No Contest the two wrestlers brawled and didn't break the five count and the ref ruled it a no contest but then General Manager Justin Anderson came out and put the two in a Ladder match to name the new Number one contender for the SWF World Junior Heavyweight Championship title at Glory By Honor) ROH Women's Championship Title match Jessica Pink vs. Rachel Fox Jessica Pink retains the Championship Via Pink Driver and Butterfly shooter, causing Rachel to pass out from the pain but then her trainer comes to the ring and lays her out and challenges her for the title at Glory By Honor and walks out of the ring as her and Rachel are being booed by the fans. Hydro vs. Adam Cole Adam Cole defeats Hydro in a hell of a match that went back and forth from start to finish, but Adam Cole got the 3 count with a flip piledriver both Wrestlers shook hands with each other as a show of respect. Main Event ROH World Television Championship title Ace Walker vs. Drew Galloway After being laid out on the first Episode of ROH Ace Walker puts his Television heavyweight title on the line against Drew Galloway and the two fought like lions but it was Ace Walker who picked up the victory via Shooting Star Press, Drew smiles at Ace and raised his hand to acknowledge how great of an opponent he was and then hits Ace with a Futureshock DDT and raised the title up signaling that it will be his one day and he lays it on Ace's midsection as the show ends.